This invention relates to an apparatus for renewing or reconstructing portions of molded elements made from injectable and/or vulcanizable materials, particularly for rebuilding vehicle tires.
The reconstruction of vehicle tires by retreading or recapping is especially of interest for the tires of trucks and earth-moving machines. Because of the relatively low speeds of these vehicles the casings of the tires are subjected to relatively small loads during operation. This portion of the tire therefore remains intact over a long period of time, while the running surface or tread can become worn out and under certain conditions can be rebuilt many times.